Cola
by penguntitbias
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang Jihoon yang sedang mengidam sebuah cola di dini hari. [SVT Soonyoung x Jihoon; SoonHoon] Warn! BXB or boy x boy! Just a short one shot! Hope u guys like my #4 story! (sry for bad summary)


**_Cola_**

 ** _by:_ penguntitbias**

 ** _cast:_**

 ** _-Lee Jihoon (SVT);_**

 ** _-Kwon Soonyoung (SVT);_**

 ** _-Choi Seungchol (SVT);_**

 ** _-Yoon Jeonghan (SVT);_**

 ** _-and more_**

 ** _disclaimer:_ Cerita murni dari pikiran saya dan tidak meng-hak-milik karakter disini. Cast bukanlah milik saya, tapi milih Pledis Ent. dan pastinya Tuhan YME;**

 ** _Warning! Lokal!AU; Bahasa full Indonesia; Kalimat semi-baku (untuk narasi) dan kalimat non-baku (untuk dialog);_**

 ** _Note :_ _Actually_ ini lebih banyak bagian A/N daripada _story-_ nya sendiri heHEHEHE maap ya:(**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

.

.

.

.

"Woi, _udah_ jam dua belas malem ini. _Sono_ lu semua tidur!"

Suara lantang tadi lantas menarik atensi orang-orang yang sedang duduk di atas karpet beludru sambil bermain kartu berlabel UNO. Suasana yang awalnya sedang ceria —adanya suara haha-hihi disana-sini— langsung sunyi dalam sekejap. Orang yang berteriak tadi terlihat ngantuk dan lelah dengan wajah yang digarang-garangkan, juga bantal berwarna biru yang ada di tangannya.

Salah satu diantara mereka, Chan, menyahut dengan tampang memelas, "Sebentar, bang. Biarin kita main malem ini, _kek_. Mumpung minggu depan _udah_ pada liburan, nih."

"Iya, bang Seungchol. Kita 'kan selama ini banyak tugas, mau _refreshing_ semaleman ini, nih. Mumet kepala sama tugas melulu," timpal Seungkwan sambil mengintip kartu milih Vernon, si bule polos setengah _blo'on_.

"Weh, Kwan, ngintipin si Vernon lu, ya?!"

"Kagak, anjay! Mau bikin prahara aja lu, dasar sipit."

"Non, jangan _kek_ gitu kenapa pegang kartunya! 'Kan Seungkwan jadi ngintipin lu terus!"

" _Bodo,_ ah. Gua _nggak_ begini aja dia ngintip juga."

" _Udah_ ah _bacot_ -nya pada berisik amat! Bubar lu semua! Gua mau _molor aja_ sudah bener!" Omel Seoungchol yang diikuti dengan adegan memukuli kepala orang-orang yang berisik itu.

Sekarang ini malam minggu, tepat pada pukul sebelas lewat tujuh malam. Suasana kos-an jenis 'kos bersama' yang menampung tiga belas pria dalam satu rumah besar ini sangatlah riuh. Seungchol selaku orang yang tertua disana menginginkan ketenangan karena sejak tiga hari yang lalu tidurnya sangatlah tidak berkualitas, sedangkan yang lain ingin bersenang-senang di malam minggu berhujan ini.

Kini keadaan semakin riuh saat semuanya sedang bertengkar —dalam konteks yang tidak berbahaya— di ruang tengah rumah itu; atau sebenarnya hanya Seungchol yang memukuli mereka dan hanya direspon dengan tawa membahana serta teriakan yang riuh.

Tiba-tiba datang suara penyelamat yang kini tengah melangkah dari arah dapur, "Seungchol, _udah_ ih kalem ya aduh kasian mereka 'kan mau _seneng-seneng_ juga." Orang tersebut, Jeonghan, menarik tangan Seungchol yang sedang memukuli kepala Jun dan Minghao dengan _barbar_.

Minghao langsung menceletuk, "Asik, _makasih_ , kak Jeonghan! _Sono_ lu bangkotan _molo_ _r_ _sampe_ mampus!"

Yang lain langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar hinaan Minghao kepada Seungchol. Minghao memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Seungchol —berniat menyulut pertengkaran lagi. Jeonghan hanya tertawa lucu sambil mengelus surai gelap milik Seungchol.

Namun karena Seungchol sedang dalam kondisi sangat mengantuk, ia hanya mengangkat kepalan tangannya —berpose seperti ingin meninju orang— lalu berjalan ke dalam kamar. Tepat saat ia memegang kenop pintu kamar tersebut, Seungchol-pun berseru, "Jeonghan, ayo masuk!"

Jeonghan hanya membalas ucapan lelaki itu sambil tersenyum, "Iya aku _nyusul_ , dasar manja. Kalian _have fun_ malam minggu ini, ya. Jangan terlalu berisik, oke? _Bye_." Kemudian lelaki cantik berambut pendek pirang itu ber-dadah-dadah pada mereka dan dibalas dengan suara gaduh dari bujangan-bujangan jomblo yang meledek Jeonghan dan Seungchol selaku salah satu pasangan yang ada di rumah tersebut.

Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan mendengar suara-suara 'enak' dari kamar itu.

Kedelapan lelaki tadi yang kegiatan bermainnya sempat terganggu akhirnya melanjutkan dengan semangat. Tentu saja dengan frekuensi suara yang kini dikecilkan.

Di ruang tengah terdiri dari pemuda bernama Seungkwan, Vernon, Jun, Chan, Minghao, Mingyu, Soonyoung, dan Seokmin. Sisanya —Wonwoo, Joshua, dan Jihoon— sudah terlelap di kamar masing-masing.

Saat sedang seru-serunya, mata Soonyoung menangkap siluet di pintu kamar Jihoon yang sedikit terbuka. Terlihat disana ada satu mata yang kecil dengan bagian hitam di bawah matanya. Awalnya Soonyoung kaget dan ingin teriak karena ia kira itu hantu, tetapi saat tahu itu adalah Jihoon-nya sendiri, ia langsung tersenyum.

"Gua _natep_ dulu bentar, ya. Seokmin, titip kartu gua jangan _sampe_ diintipin Seungkwan sama Jun."

"Siap, bos. Bayarannya jangan lupa, ya."

"Yeuu _sa ae_ tutup botol kiranti. _Kupret_ lu."

Soonyoung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jihoon lalu bertanya, "Kenapa, _by_? Kok belum tidur?"

Siluet tadi —Jihoon— membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menampakkan tubuh kecil yang terbungkus selimut tebal berwarna hijau _tosca_. Dengan nada merengek dan suara serak ia menjawab, "Aku _nggak_ bisa tidur, Uyong. Terus tiba-tiba aku pengin _cola_. _Cola_ di kulkas abis, kalo kamu mau tahu."

Soonyoung mengernyitkan dahi, "Ini udah malem, _by_. Kamu lagi sakit juga. Terus abis pula stok _cola_. _Cancel_ dulu _ngidam_ -nya, ya?"

" _Nggak_ mau, ih. Maunya sekarang, tahu. Beliin, ya?" Bujukan Soonyoung tidak mempan. Jihoon malah mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Soonyoung dah menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung yang kaget refleks mengangkat kedua tangannya. Tak lama, tangannya turun untuk memeluk tubuh kecil itu.

Jihoon lantas cemberut saat ia memperhatikan Soonyoung seraya mengirim sinyal kalau ia sedang ingin sekali minum _cola_ namun malah dibalas dengan gelengan pelan darinya. Ia-pun tak habis akal, bibirnya makin dimajukan serta suara gerangan layaknya kucing ia lakukan agar Soonyoung luluh.

Dan benar saja, ia langsung luluh seketika.

 _'Bisa mati bahagia gua kalo dia begini mulu." —kwonsoonyoung, 20 thn._

"Oke, oke, aku kalah dari kamu. Tapi _abis_ itu langsung banyak minum air putih, paham?" Ucap Soonyoung meminta kesepakatan. Jihoon hanya merespon dengan anggukan lucu hingga rambutnya ikut naik-turun. Soonyoung terkekeh dan melepas pelukan mereka.

"Kalo gitu aku pergi dulu, ya." Soonyoung mengusap rambut Jihoon yang berantakan dengan pelan sebelum pamitan dengan kekasih kecilnya itu.

Namun sebelum lelaki sipit itu melangkah lebih jauh, tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Soonyoung hendak bertanya kepada orang yang menahannya, tetapi orang tersebut sudah menyela, "Aku ikut, deh."

Soonyoung terkekeh lalu mengangguk tanda memperbolehkan si pacar ikut bersamanya untuk membeli _cola_. Jihoon yang kegirangan langsung melepas lilitan selimut dari tubuhnya dan berlari ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengganti baju.

Soonyoung terkekeh melihat pacarnya yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak seperti macan. Kemudian ia mengambil dan melipat selimut milik Jihoon yang tergeletak di lantai.

Tak lama terdapat suara-suara gaduh,

"Yah, pantes _natep_. Mau jadi bucin rupanya, kawan."

"Ini _mah_ bakal lama kayaknya. _Udahlah_ kocok ulang _aja_!"

"Halah alibi aja lu, tem. Biar _nggak_ kalah jadi begini nih. Lanjut, lanjut!

"Masukkin kartu si bucin ke tempat cangkulan _aja_!"

" _Udeh taro_ kartunya si bucin _gece_ woi."

"hEH _ASUW_ BUCAN BUCIN! _BRISIK_ LU _ANJU_ —"

.

.

.

Suasana hening menyelimuti perjalanan Soonyoung dan Jihoon menuju minimarket terdekat. Walaupun tidak ada satupun yang bersuara, tapi keduanya menautkan jari-menari mereka; menyalurkan kehangatan ke satu sama lain. Jadi mereka tidak merasakan keheningan yang membuat canggung, malah lebih baik seperti ini menurut mereka.

"Kamu kok pake baju itu, sih?" tanya Soonyoung sambil mengayunkan tangan mereka yang menyatu. Lalu Jihoon memasang pose berpikir —menggigit kuku jari telunjuknya, dan itu tampak menggemaskan di mata lelaki sipit itu.

"'Kan biar bisa samaan kayak baju kamu." Jihoon terkekeh seraya menatap bajunya dan baju pacarnya bergantian. Ini baju _co_ _uple_ kesukaan Jihoon dan kebetulan Soonyoung memakainya malam ini. Soonyoung hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil melihat pacarnya. Namun, tiba-tiba satu pertanyaan melintas di pikirannya, yaitu:

" _By_ , tumben kamu manja begini, kenapa?"

"Gak apa-apa, kok. Pengin aja."

"Nggak pinter bohong kamu, _by_."

"Aku serius, Uyong."

"Hm, ya _udah_ aku percaya, deh."

Kemudian hening menyelimuti mereka lagi. Sampai ketika—

 _CUP!_

Jihoon mencium pipi milik pacarnya, Soonyoung, kemudian berkata, " _Makasih_ , ya, selama ini _udah_ pengertian banget ke aku. Padahal aku jutek terus marahin kamu melulu."

Korban ciuman dadakan itu benar-benar membatu di tempat, mungkin otaknya juga menjadi malfungsi saat ini.

Jihoon tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi Soonyoung saat ini yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya ia mengabadikan wajah lucu itu, tapi ia urungkan karena ia tak ingin melewatkan wajah _shock_ Soonyoung yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Perlahan, tangan Soonyoung menyentuh pipinya yang terkena ciuman maut dari bibir tipis Jihoon. Saking terkejutnya, berbicarapun ia sampai terbata-bata hingga tawa Jihoon makin meledak.

" _B–by_ , ka–kam– ak–aku t–ta–tadi—"

Jihoon benar-benar ingin menggoda Soonyoung lebih dari ini.

"Aku cinta sama kamu banget banget banget!" Teriak Jihoon gemas sampai memeluk tubuh si pacar erat. Tak lama ia lepas pelukannya agar bisa melihat wajah pacar sipitnya itu. Ia ingin melihat reaksi pacarnya kalau diperlakukan seperti tadi akan menjadi bagaimana.

Akhirnya Jihoon menepuk pipi Soonyoung pelan karena ia benar-benar membuat Soonyoung mati kutu. Ia berkata, "Hei, _udah_ , dong. Bangun ih ini bukan mimpi!"

Soonyoung tersadar dari kagetnya dan memberi Jihoon atensi seperti semula. Dan lagi-lagi saat hendak bertanya, Jihoon sudah menyela, "Jangan _nanya_ lagi kenapa aku jadi _kek_ begini, oke? Ayo lanjut jalannya!"

Soonyoung sukses bingung dengan tingkah Jihoon saat ini. Benar-benar aneh dan bertolak belakang seperti biasanya. Bahkan seumur-umur, Jihoon seperti ini hanya saat di mimpinya saja.

 _Sangat miris, ya._

Akhirnya tanpa banyak bicara, Soonyoung menyusul langkah pacar mungilnya dan tersenyum karena Jihoon-nya sangatlah riang malam ini. Jari-jemari keduanya bertautan kembali mengisi sela-sela jari yang kosong dan dingin dengan kehangatan dari kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

 _"Uyong, aku maunya_ cola _yang_ anget _, ya! Sama kayak tangan kita ini,_ angeeeeeet banget

.

.

.

.

END

A/N : _Finally I can finish this story!!!_ hEHEHEH gegara ada moment Hoshi sama Woozi yang malem-malem ada di jalan mau ke minimarket bERDUAAN DAN DI TANGGAL 15 ASTAGA AKU AMPE GEGULINGAN HUHUHUHUHUHU _THEY'RE TOO CUTE I CANT!1!1!1!_ TT

Jadi seperti biasa, aku mau cuap-cuap sekaligus balesin _review_ di cerita sebelum ini, ya!(Karena agak panjang jadi boleh kok gak dibaca)

1) Mungkin ini bakal selalu ada di A/N cerita aku, aku bener-bener gak tau musti bilang makasih berapa kali buat kalian entah cuman baca, ataupun bahkan rela _fav_ atau _follow_ cerita aku yang (bener-bener) bosenin /ataunggak/ aTAU BAHKAN RELA _REVIEW_ HUHU aku gak boong kalo setiap hari _review_ nya aku baca terus. gak bosen sERIUS!1!1!

2) Mungkin ini bakal selalu ada di A/N cerita aku (2), mohon maaf buat segala kesalahan ketik di cerita aku ini TT

3) Aku ngetik ini perjuangan banget, serius. Waktu luang dikiiiiit banget padahal PAS udah kelar huhuhuhuhu mau nangis—

4) _Finally_ , aku mau bales _review_ di cerita aku yang _'Mantan'_ , tapi buat yang sebelumnya aku gabisa bales maaf ya huhu. _So, here ya go!_

 _ **levieren225** : karena Oci itu otaknya masih pentium satu, jadi maklumin aja ya hehe. Untuk ending diserahin ke imajinasi kakak aja hehEHEHE. And thank u for u review lav lav lav lav lav lav sarangek_

 _ **fa1003** : jangan kepo, nanti diomelin Jihoon tau rasa wkwkwkwk. Hm... bakal aku pikirin kalo itu. Thank u _ya udah _review_ heheheeeena .g

 ** _fyregebraec_** _: jANGAN DIBAYANGIN PLS NANTI HUMOR QM JADI ANJLOK:(((((( iy Soonyoung rese tapi Jihoon tetep cinta kok .g. Makasih yaaa udah review dan receh karena cerita iniiiiiii huhu alafyu so mach_

 _ **Wooooooozziiii** : tempeleng aja palanya aq ikhlas kok biar otaknya gak butek-butek amat:( Anyway, makasih reviewnya ya kusenang hehehehehe btw kudoain qm pacaran sama Soonyoung versi bobroknya, ya!_

 _ **Alpheratz3100** : Soonyoung itu nekat makanya pacar model begitu aja masih diajak ngereceh, ditambah otaknya yang sebenernya ada di dengkul huhu:(( Makasih udah review hehehehehehe aq senank skali hehehehehehehehe_

 _ **Kalium Iodida** : bOLeH banget, karena malah dapet pAHaLa, hehehehehe. 'kan dia otaknya gak beres jadi yaa maklumin aja ya, dan Soonyoung udah hapal tabiat Jihoon jadi yaaa gampang bikin dedeq Jihoon luluh .g. Ngomong-ngomong makasiiiiiih reviewnya yang panjang hehehehe lavyu lavyu lavyu_

 _ **kiyowopie** : emang gblk banget dia mah huhu ampe Jihoon capeq huhuhu Thanks for your review heheheheheh ini gabisa emot ya elah:((((_

 _ **candyshiots** : y qm aja heran apalagi Jihoon y hehe maaciw reviewnya hEHEHEHEHEHE lafyuuuuuu_

 _ **aleina8** : kesian Soonyoung ih dihujat pea melulu ya daritadi, qm juga ikutan pula .g. Makasih reviewnya yaaaa lav lav cintaQ_

 _ **tripledoubleyu.a** : heheheh ogeb ya heheheh aq sukak aq sukak! Makasih reviewnya yaa lafyu_

 _ **redhoeby93** : PEDE BANGET KAMU YA KALO AKU BAKAL TERIMA SI PE'A —jihoon; 'by' itu tuh bukan 'baby', tapi... ehEHEHEHEHEHEH —soonyoung; Anyway, makasih reviewnya yaaa heheheheheheheheh daritadi hehe mulu capeq:(_

Oke! Segitu aja hehehehehe jadinya panjang sumpah maaf ya!!! _Btw_ , **_levieren225_** , **_Alpheratz3100_** , dan **_Kalium Iodida_** , kaLIAN AUTHOR KESUKAAN AQ DAN AQ PANTENGIN KALIAN WALOPUN GAPERNAH REVIEW huhu maapin aq:((((

 _Last_ , bubye! Love u so mach! / _clap_ ala Jisung wanawan/


End file.
